


The Chameleon Forest

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Made for Candice) Abused Jake is left for dead but instead he finds new hope-a girl. He learns to live her way and gets used to his new life but then something happens now Jake has to choose-the girl he loves or his abusive family what he picks is going to have a big impact on the world around him and everyone else what will he do? [A grandmother tells this story to a young girl]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            This no fairy tale, for this happened not so long ago and closer to you and me than we both wish to believe. I shall tell you this story even if you don’t want to hear, sit down get comfy for this is an unforgettable story.

            Let’s start with Jake. P. Sparks. Jake was the youngest of four brothers. Smith was-“Grandma what does P. stand for?” interrupted Angel. “It stands for Peter, now child may I get back to the story?” Grandma Mai replied. Angel nodded her head. As I was saying Smith was the eldest brother at 25. Markie was 20, Ben was 18 and, Jake was 16. Jake’s hair was straight and reached his shoulders while the other three boys had short frizzy hair. The three older boys thought this unfair, they thought Jake shouldn’t have perfect hair and often called him a girl over this. Jake’s hair was a light brown he had dark green eyes. Smith’s hair was black he had brown eyes. Markie was a blonde with ice cold blue eyes. Ben had brown hair and also brown eyes. The three older boys were tall well-built men (like their father) Jake was tall yes but he was slender and handsome. “So Jake was the weak one” Angel interrupted again. “No dear child Jake was stronger than them all but he didn’t look it or show it” Grandma Mai was already fed up with Angle’s interruptions and it showed in her voice as she spoke. The boy’s parents weren’t home very often because of this they didn’t know how poorly the three older boys treated Jake. The three older boys started bullying Jake as soon as he could walk. Their parents always had work in another country no one knows what they did but we do know when they came home the three older boys would act like gold.  Jake couldn’t tell his parents, not anyone at that he just kept to himself because he didn’t want to make a mess out of other people’s lives. Smith had told Jake when he was about to tell their mother that it would only make a big mess for her because of this Jake kept to himself always. Jakes brothers abused him both mentally and physically every day and night. Jake would never hide his cuts or bruises but Smith had told the people in town that Jake had skink that would bruise at a touch and also he was a klutz- neither were lies.  Okay now I will tell you where these boys live. It was a small town out in the middle of nowhere on some remote island we think was part of America. The only way to or from this island was a small plane or a helicopter the water was littered with monstrous rocks that blocked the way, anyone brave well really they were stupid but that’s beside the point. If anyone tried to get to this island by boat they would surly die a slow death. Jake’s house was outside the town a 30 minute walk. Jake had gardens all around the house the three older boys would tend to the fields. The older boys didn’t mind because their many girlfriends thought it was cute they had gardens.

 

            “Grandma this story is boring” Angle whined. “I’m coming to a good part now sit down and listen Angel being part of this town you must hear this before you become of 13 understand?” Grandma Mai snapped. “Yes understood” Angle felt like crying surly this story must be important for grandma Mai never got angry.

 

            On this island is a forest- the last forest left. Unlike other forests this one had no one living in it, this forest had never had one of its trees cut down by men. Some would say if anyone tried to cut down this forest they would die 3 days later. People would say ‘your bones turn to sand as your blood to fire’. No one really knew if this was true or not. Grandma Mai stopped to see if Angel had a question. “Please o on Grandma Mai” Begged Angel. “Okay where was I?”  “The forest’s curse!”  Angel was exited. Well no one would go near that forest anymore, Smith, Ben and Markie knew this- they too were scared of the forest…

 

            “Jake where are you-you stupid kid?” Smith yelled across the field. “I’m sorry I’ll be there soon let me clean up! “Jake yelled back. “Smith will the forest punish us too?” Ben asked nervously. “What why would it? We are just going to drop him off and scare him in to the forest for shelter.” Markie had said with such pride. “He is right Ben it is getting dark we won’t have to scare that idiot too much he will seek shelter in the dark forest.” Smith was sure of this.  There were fields as far as the eye could see all around the forest. There were dangerous creatures about at night no one was stupid enough not to seek shelter but Ben couldn’t help but question if Jake was brave enough to enter the dark forest. It was at that moment Jake came running.

                “Yes brothers what would you like from me now?” Venom seeped off every word as Jake spoke. “Come for a ride with us” Smith tried to sound nice but it came out fake. “We only have two horses though” Jake tried to get out of it but knew his brothers would make him anyway. “You ride with me” Markie demanded. “Yes sir” Jake had been defeated.  “Jake get the horses ready or I will break your arm again. “Smith thundered. “Grandma Mai I thought you said Jake was stronger why won’t he fight back!” Angel said with tears in her eyes. “He doesn’t know it Jake was treated that way for so long he has gotten used to it” Grandma Mai had no emotion as she spoke.

                After Jake brushed the horses cleaned their hooves and gotten their gear on the three older boys were ready to go. Jake loved to ride but this was his first time on the back, “so…are the parent’s home?” Jake kind of asked. “Nope” Markie said fast. “Oh” Jake didn’t understand why his brothers were being so different from what they usually act like. Jake began to enjoy the ride, he was on Ace-a proud male horse like no other, he was a powerhouse when compared to another. When riding you could feel every muscle beneath you pulsating. The other boys were riding their fathers favourite horse- it was dull, and old the poor horse could just carry the two bulky men. Jake started to day dream.

                He was ripped from his day dreams when out of the blue he was thrown from Ace! Jake landed with a bone crushing <thud>.  The two older brothers never even looked back as they rode away. Ben did look back and couldn’t help but wonder who Smith would pick on now; he prayed it wouldn’t be him. Jake didn’t have time to realize what had happened before the darkness took hold of his brain.

                As the night went on creatures began to come out of their day time hiding spots. A shadow slowly as if unsure crept out of the dark forest. This was the only shadow that came from the dark forest that night. The shadow stayed several feet away from Jake but no other creatures came near Jake or the shadow. By morning light the weird shadow was long gone same with the rest of the creatures. Jake woke without a clue of what happened that night. Jake had a headache from the devil himself. “Oh I knew they would pull something like this!” Jake yelled. Jake sat there and held his head for the better part of a hour.

                It was only when his gut yelled ‘feed me’ did Jake finally moved. “Oh I guess I should fine something to eat, but I don’t know my way home” Jake was thinking out loud. Jake was 16 the women from town told him not to go near the forest he wished he hadn’t listened just this once. “Okay let’s see this forest takes up a lot of this island so if I walk a safe distance away around the forest I should hit town or at least somewhere with people” And with that Jake headed off. Jake found fruit at the edge of the forest just lying there. “Um hello? Uh forest may I take this? Please I am very hungry, I know no one believes you’re alive but I-I do and if your answer is no you could just hit me I’m used to it…” Jake waited a bit but his gut grumbled. “Okay I’ll um take it? Thanks...” Jake spoke unsurely as he took and ate the fruit. After Jake was full he headed off again.

                Around mid-afternoon Jake realized he wasn’t getting anywhere. “It will be dark soon I should make a fire, last night I was in luck no creatures came-tonight I can’t take the chance.” Jake looked around as he spoke. “But what do I do? There’s nothing but fields as far as the eye can see!” Jake began to become frustrated. “But grandma Mai isn’t there a forest right beside him?” Angel asked confused. “Yes child but that is the dark forest remember?” Grandma Mai didn’t seem to mind this question. “Oh right…please go on” Angel felt silly she forgot. “Oh now where was I? Oh right Jake was becoming frustrated.” As Jake thought back to how he got in this mess he got so angry he stomped in to the dark forest and started picking up branches that had fallen long ago. Jake threw them into a pile then headed off into the fields to look for rocks. “Why rocks Grandma Mai?” Angel asked.  “Jake didn’t want the fire to get out of control; the rocks will make sure of this.” Grandma Mai replied. Jake found rocks and made a little fire pit, he was happy he had listened to the men in town-for they told him to always have a knife, a box of matches and, a hatchet on his belt; it was useful now he thought as he lit the fire. Jake fell into a blissful sleep.                

                That night creatures began to come near Jake for the fire only kept away some, the one shadow from the dark forest came out as they were almost close enough to touch Jake. This one shadow sent all creatures running…Again the shadow stayed until morning light. Jake didn’t know a thing when he woke up.

                It was pouring now Jake was wet and cold and so desperately wanted to go home. Jake went into the dark forest he went deeper and deeper until he no longer was getting rained on. He could hear the rain beating down on the tree tops each drop echoed through the forest so much it sounded like gunfire. The lightning only lit up bits of the forest as the trees’ huge leafs swayed in the wind. The thunder sounded as if giants were slapping the tops of the trees.    

                Jake sat under a tree and started to cry. It was only now he realized his parents weren’t home-probably not for another year! Smith would just say he was sick or that he didn’t want to go into town. By the time anyone would even think about looking for him he could be dead. “I’ve been lucky so far but my luck will run out then I will die a horrible death, now I even entered this forest so I’ll be cursed! I give myself three days at the most.” Jake sobbed to himself.

                “The storm has died down-I think I should get out of here now.” Jake stood up and looked around. “I’m lost…” Was all he could say...  Jake found some more fruit this time he didn’t ask he just ate. Jake built a fire near the opening of a cave.  “The cave will keep me safe from the weather and the fire will keep away the creatures” Jake tried to believe himself as he spoke. Jake fell asleep it was now his third night away from home.

                                                      MEANWHILE

                This whole time Smith, Markie and, Ben had made sure no one in town thought anything was out of place. “Smith we can’t say he’s sick for the rest of our lives what will happen?” Ben asked worried.

“After a week or so we say he ran away we will get up early head for town and spend the whole day there but until then we have to keep his room looking well used and keep the gardens healthy.” Smith said with a smile. “If Jake is sick he won’t tend to the gardens and we wouldn’t either it’s his hobby no ours; we leave the gardens.” Markie eyed Smith as he spoke. “You’re right Markie” Spat Smith. “Um guys who will you pick on now that Jake is gone for good?” Ben asked shyly. The two boys looked at Ben surprized then went to bed without a word. Ben was scared he didn’t sleep that night just watched the raging storm outside. “Oh God please keep me and Jake safe” Ben prayed over and over.

                                        BACK TO JAKE J

The shadow came out again and crept into the cave and sat beside Jake…

                When Jake woke up he saw a girl with big round hazel eyes, long curly beautiful dirty blond hair. She was shorter than him but most likely average for a girl. She was short of slim but not ugly slim. She was smiling oh her smile was the brightest Jake had ever seen. She had on a long green dress with medium length sleeves. “Wait who are you?” Jake jumped up and was ready to run. “I’m Patricia” The girl strange girl spoke. “Oh um okay what do you want?” Jake came off as rude but Patricia didn’t seem to notice this. “Come with me I’ll feed you and Alice can tell you everything.” Patricia got up and tugged at Jakes arm as a child would, Jake found this too cute and went along with her.

                After a couple of hours walking deeper into the dark forest; “how old are you?” Jake had already asked her a lot of questions about this forest she had answered none so he thought she wouldn’t answer this one either. “I am 15 years old” She smiled brightly “How old are you?” She asked. “I’m 16” Jake was puzzled why did she answer this question but not the others? “Oh your tall I thought you would be older” She said as she looked up at him. “Yeah I get that a lot” He giggled. “Get what?” The girl looked confused as she spoke. It was then Jake realized she may be 15 but she wasn’t too smart, he didn’t mind he thought it cute. “Oh people say I look older because I am very tall.” Jake Explained. “oh” Patricia giggled. Jake learned a lot about Patricia her favourite color-red, she loved to climb trees, lived by a lake, she had lived in the forest almost all her life, she could dance and play the flute very well and, she add one sister Alice.  Patricia learned lots about Jake too! His favourite color-gray, he loves to ride horses, where he lived, he couldn’t dance but could play the drums and, learned all about his cruel brothers. Jake felt good being able to tell someone about his brothers after all these years. She gave him a hug and cried “If Alice did that to me I would die! You’re so strong!” She sobbed.

“Patricia, why are you crying?” Alice said with her back facing them. “And who is this?” She asked puzzled as she saw Jake, “Um I got lost in here she-Patricia found me said you could help answer very few questions and I kind of made her cry when she asked about my family guess they weren’t perfect.” Jake blurted. “Very sorry so very-very sorry” Jake was a little scared of Alice she was nothing like her sister her hair was short black as night and silky in a way that was ugly, her eyes were small an almost pointy in a way she wasn’t very tall but she was well built, she had way too many freckles, her nails were chewed back, she also had this ‘mess with and I kill you’ kind of aura. “Jake. P. Sparks-““-Grandma Mai how did she know his name? And how can two sisters be so different?” Angel was frowning. “ANGEL CHILD LET ME FINISH” Snapped Grandma Mai. “Jake. P. Sparks? The forest for told of your coming. Come sit down, I will share with you what little Patricia could not.” Alice grabbed Jake and sat him by a beautiful lake-just than he realized the ‘dark’ forest became very pretty and bright the farther you went in. Patricia sat down so close to Jake she was almost on top of him. “Do you mind?” Patricia looked like such a cutie Jake blushed and all shy like said “It’s fine”.

                Alice took a deep breath then began. “I’ll start at the very beginning, this forest is alive yes alive, and this forest which you call the dark forest we call the chameleon forest. Years ago when this island was young this forest was called the heart of all wildernesses because it took up most the island. The forest sparkled and shimmered all the time people noticed this, those people came hunted and killed every person who lived in and protected this forest but one person a young girl who was the sole reason the forest lived-she herself was over a thousand years old. This little girl had bright green hair that touched the ground she also had unnatural blue eyes, she was small and delicate just like a flower but she controls the forest-““Wait a sec. you’ve been using past tense now you used present tense?” Jake spoke without thinking. ”I’ll take you to her later yes she still lives but she no longer controls this forest. This forest was given power by her to sustain itself. After the people found Lilly- the little girl she transferred just enough of her power to the forest because if she didn’t as soon as she left the forest would’ve died. The people that came from far away took her instead of killing her because they saw she was different. They kept her on a boat from the island as they cut her forest her hair went dull her eyes became an unnatural brown, she went really thin for she ate nothing in less it came from her forest no matter how hard they tried to feed her. She cried all night and day for three weeks as they destroyed her forest. After the people cut it down to half its former size Lilly freaked she gathered the last of her power. She made raging storms in the sea and skies, she sank all the boats she killed every last man-leaving women and children she placed rocks all around the island too keep boats away it’s impossible to steer around those rocks to this day, she had thee forest give up a little more making homes for the children and women. She picked very few children to live in her forest to repopulate the guardians for her forest. It is forbidden for the others to come in. She made the borders dark and scary and hid the beauty deep within the forest.  She dropped in this very lake and slept for two weeks. When she woke up she remembered nothing she’s just like a child, she used to take care of the forest but now the forest takes care of her in a way the forest lets her run wild. People that Lilly brought in aren’t allowed contact with the outside world and vice-versa.” Alice had finished. “So how do you talk to the forest?” Jake asked. “Oh that’s easy the mother tree talks!” Patricia yelled. “Oh” Jake laughed she was so proud of her answer. Jake gave her a hug “Oh is it okay for me to love you?” Jake asked before thinking. “I love you already” Patricia said. Jake sighed and looked at Alice he knew her meaning for love was different than his. “So how do you fit into this my dear?” Jake asked Patricia. “We were born far away from the island when we were very young our mother died from a fire. Our father raised us till we were two, than hear about this island took a plane here. When he got here no one would come near the forest with him. He tried to get us a babysitter but everyone said no so he took us with him. The first night he was killed by a wolf the wolf didn’t want us for we didn’t have enough meat on our bones. Lilly saw us then took our hands lead us here then left us without a word. Alice and I have different parents but the same birthdate. Alice’s parents’ died when she was a newborn. “Patricia got a little off topic.  “How do you know this if you only came here when you were two?” Jake asked Alice he saw Patricia was in her own little world. “The forest told us” Alice laughed at her sister, Patricia was snuggled right against the red faced Jake Playing with his top. “Oh okay I believe you may I stay here with you two? Do I have to leave?” asked Jake. “Yeah stay with me” Patricia looked shocked and added “Don’t leave me Jake” ”I won’t silly don’t look so scared I already told you I love you!” Jake giggled. “We will ask the forest” Alice got up. “You mean Lilly? “Jake asked. ”Nope we will see her later; we never know where she is.” Alice started walking and waved her hand for them to follow.

                “Mother tree we ask if this boy Jake could stay here in the forest with us.” Alice spoke loudly. “Not with us-With ME! He loves me! ”Patricia yelled as she pouted. “Oh dear child either way my answer is yes look after him-them Alice” The mother tree spoke so gently towards them. “Now be gone.”

                “Yeah, Jake stays here!” Patricia yelled as she hugged him. “Let’s show him the village of the chameleon forest right Patricia?” Alice smiled at her beautiful sister. “Heck yeah” Patricia grabbed Jake and headed towards the village.

                The village was gorgeous! The homes were up in the trees and on the ground. Each house had 3 levels. The homes in the trees were almost built right in. The homes on the ground were built with logs they looked like cozy little cabins but were huge in size. Little streams ran behind the houses on the ground.  There was two wells one bigger than other. Children were running around with animals of all sorts one even had a lizard. The men and women were doing chores. “You live off the island no money share everything?” Jake asked.  “What’s money?” Patricia asked confused. She picked up a child and said “Hello cuties how are you?” ”Never mind” Said Jake Her confused look answered his question.

                One Year later Smith had died due to his crimes; he raped eight young girls on the main land. Markie is now living half way across the world. Ben spent every day looking for Jake he felt bad and had told the town the truth. The town hadn’t blamed him but wondered how the parents would take it. Jakes parents hadn’t been home once in the past year.               

                “Jake the mother tree is looking for you! Well you know what I mean” A Young boy from the village laughed as he saw Patricia now braiding Jakes hair. “And how are you today Miss?” The young boy asked. “I’m just fine Jake I will take a swim see you later” She got up and headed to the lake. “Okay dear” Jake called after her. “She doesn’t understand you love her eh?” the young boy started making kissy faces at him. Jake smile patted him in the head said “Not yet-soon” and left. Jake loved this forest. He left once in the past year because a new family moved in near his old house so he greeted them knowing no one would know. The couple had one little girl she was five with ratty black hair she stay away mostly she was too thin to Jake but he didn’t car it’s not like it was his child or family. Grandma Mai added when she saw Angel’s disgusted look.

                “Ah Jake my handsome son” The mother tree called Jake her son because she called every person within the forest her child but Lilly-Lilly was young mistress.  Jake hadn’t met Lilly yet. “What is it you needed?” Jake asked. “I see that girl was playing with your hair again” the mother tree smiled. “Sit down my boy” The mother tree spoke in a sure tone. Smith raped lots of young girls and was out to death, Markie lives far away from here, and Ben looks for you every day. Ben told the whole town what really happened. Now your parents are home they are going to burn him near me the fire will spread and kill me and everyone in side because they can’t leave only newcomers aren’t boned by the rules of Lilly that number is very few. Lilly knew if I go down everything green on this side of the world dies it could take centuries to regrow… she saved me but as you know she no longer can save me. I-We need you Jake.”  The mother tree had finished. “What can I do mother tree?” Jake stood up worried. “Go home son I must send you back leave through the back head west for two days you’ll be home you must never tell anyone what you have seen here.” The mother tree shoved Jake away with her vines before he could say a thing she cried when he was out of ear shot.

                “So what’s up? What did Mother want?” Alice asked as she saw Jake sitting alone. “I have to go home and save the forest my parents are mad” Jake tried to hold back his tears. “This is your home” Alice said. Jake nodded his head. “Then protect it like the man I made you into” Alice smirked. Alice had shown Jake his true strength now he does hard work. Also every one called the mother tree mother even children mother tree was mother while their real mothers were mom. “Okay I’ll right away” Jake stood up ready to go. “No!” Screamed Patricia who over hear everything. “I love you stay here or take me with you I beg of you” She ran over to Jake and kissed him before he could say anything on the matter.  Jake grabbed her and hugged her she didn’t move away or speak. He sobbed at thought of having to leave her.

                Finally Patricia spoke “Write a letter to them walk up hand it to them then come home, take the massager too he’s also a new comer.” She smiled up at him.

                When Jake came back he was greeted with yet another one of Patricia’s mind numbing kisses. “So did she like my idea?” She asked. “What? Oh yeah she loved it thank you” Jake hugged her kissed her forehead and headed to the house to write. Patricia headed off to get the young massager. Alice watched her sister, she was getting so smart. Jake sat down with her every night and would teach she loved it Jake made everything simple for her.

                A couple days later Jakes parents and the town were getting ready to burn Ben and the forest.

“Hey wait what’s that?” Someone yelled.  Jake with his hair now down to his elbows still straight and perfect walked towards them with the young massagers hand in his. “Jake!” His parents yelled. He handed them the letter stood back and watched silently. On the envelope was ‘to mom & dad’. His dad read it aloud.

              _Dear mom, dad._

_Hello I’m fine, have been this last year I have been missing. I know you guys work I don’t blame you but my brothers would beat both mentally and physically sometimes so long I couldn’t see straight after. They would lock up in a barn without food or water. Ben would help me. It’s hard to even write this but they hurt me a lot you didn’t know they acted so kind when you were home, I thought this was normal. It wasn’t I know that now. I hate Smith and Markie. I love Ben he helped me and he too is like me, unable to do a thing. I don’t want him hurt please. Don’t hurt the forest for it will hurt you. I love you forever and always but I cannot stay I have found true love and a new kinder family._

_LOVE JAKE XOXOX_

                Jake untied Ben gave him a big hug. Jake grabbed the boys hand and headed back towards home. Jake didn’t seem to hear his mother’s screams for him to say or his father’s swearing.

                Jake entered the forest after a while he and the boy hear a crash. “Um is anyone there?” They called out. “Yeah” A weak voice answered. Jake ran backwards towards the voice. “I hurt myself for once, I know you’re going to yell at me for coming but my parents beat me they say no one cares I thought you might” She sobbed. It was Raven the couples’ little girl Jake had met. “Oh” Jake picked her up her ankle was sprained. Jake thought long and hard. “I will keep you the rule is I can keep anyone under 8 without asking” Jake Smiled. Just then a girl with bright green hair and unnatural blue eyes came forward. “Me too, I’m Lilly you can take her and teach others very well me too please” Lilly looked like she would cry. Jake grabbed her hand and said “Yes from now on I am both your girls daddy” He sent the young boy ahead to spread the word.

                “Oh Jake now we are one big family me, you, Alice, Lilly, and Raven.” Patricia picked up Lilly kissed Raven forehead then Jake’s cheek. Jake laughed and looked at Alice who was laughing too. “Yes dear and we will have more kids one day” He kissed her then went inside to make rooms for the children.

                “Wow grandma Mai that sounds a lot like our island and our forest” Angel laughed. “Dear child you are to go into the forest and only come out if told to the mother tree has picked you to be next…” Grandma Mai Kissed her cheek then walked away without another word. What will happen to Angel? What does it mean to be next? Will we ever know?


	2. Angela's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is now 15. It has been 3 wonderful years since her grandmother made her go live in the chameleon forest .Jake and his family are long gone, they grew old and passed, the family line died out awhile ago. Even though Angel has found a best friend her name Aunabella she is 10 and small.

  Hi! My name is Angel you probably remember me as the whinny kid that interrupted a lot. Well I'm not like that anymore, I am now 15 and I assure you I have grown up a lot! Honestly ! Though I miss my family lots.

'Why don't you tell them what happened after you left?'

Oh my gosh! Auna your so right! Alright every one sit back get comfy and listen to my wonderful story, Auna don't interrupt me okay?

'Yeah that's not happening'

Fine come sit on my lap! Auna's name is Aunabella, she is 10. 

       I was about 12 years old when it happened, Gramma asked me to listen to a story it was interesting. After the story ended I thought I was just going to bed, it was late, but instead she told me to go into the forest my parents had already packed me a bag full of everything I would need according to them they didn't even cry they just said bye. I soon figured out why. 

       I was scared at first but I was fine. I entered the forest the same place the boy Jake did, so said the towns people, I kept walking on the path till the morning light came. I was so tired but I didn't care I kept going at some point I just collapsed. I woke up to the sound of water and birds, the sight was beautiful! I got up and looked around I was in a cave but it was brightly lit, with candles everywhere. These candles weren't just the normal ones you can hold, these candles where at least 4 feet tall! and very thick. I must've hit my head when I fell down because when I went to stand up I felt very dizzy....

'Don't move yet' - Aunabella spoke softly to me, she has blue skin which scared me at first but then I caught sight of her wings standing at least 2 feet taller then her they shone green with golden sparkles. Her hair was down to her feet in a tangled mess her hair is a pretty Autumn  red.

....................................................................................

'You fell down so I dragged you here.'

'Thank you my name is Angel'

'My name is Aunabella, or Auna' 

'Cute'

'Thanks' Auna blushed so much at that she hurried away. 

'Where am I?' I called after her

'In my home, in the Great forest.'

'Oh, how long have I been here?' 

'Shut up and go to sleep I'm turning out the lights it is too late for this Night!'

I was just about to ask her how to turn out candles, but then all the candles just went out. I lied there in silence for a very long time thinking about what i was here in this forest for, and why I was so called the chosen one? I had never done anything exciting ever my parents had always kept me close never letting me go anywhere with out someone with me. I am not very smart -'Yes You Are !' Auna shush 'but you are smart' okay sweetie whatever you say.-

Any way Auna's cave is spectacular it's covered in plush rugs and furs, it has those wired candles that are all different colors and scents, the walls and floors are expertly carved with animal pictures and designs the floors are very smooth like glass.

The next morning I could move again easy, I heard singing coming from outside the cave so I went there.

'what are you singing?'

'Oh it doesn't translate into your native tongue very well'

'Can't you try?'

' _Today is the day, the day the world will change, the day our kind shall rise and fight off all evils, today is this day, the sun is high above the mountains, the grass green the sky a stormy blue, prepare for the end, prepare for the new beginning where our kind shall rise and no longer hide in pitty and shame, we as a assenters had shall rise this day. Today is this day tell all that we shall rise to new heights, this day is finally here._ It roughly translates into that sorta.'

'what is that song talking about?' 

'No one really knows, my people have long forgotten its meaning' Auna laughed then she had found the song nomal and funny, but not I-I found it disturbing in more than one way. 

'Well okay'

'Wanna go for a swim?'

'You can swim?'

'What 7 year old can't?'

'Well what about your wings?' 

'They wont melt silly!'

'Fine lets go swimming you'

Then she unfolded her wings jumped and dove into the water it was amazing! Her form was unbelievable. She didn't come up right away though I wasn't scared for her because the water by the cave so clear I could see Auna under the water. 

'Angel right?' She asked as she resurfaced not out of breath

'Yes..'

'Get your bum in her right now Angel!'

That's when I jumped in fully clothed the water was like ice. I didn't know how Auna wasn't freezing cold. My lips were already blue but no hers and when I touched her arm it was so warm unlike mine which felt like the temperature of death. 

After 5 minutes I gave up and sat on the edge of the little lake, I watched  that little girl swim for at least a hour before she started to shiver and her lips went blue. 

'Come dry off before you catch your death!'

'Sure thing Angel'

I spent about 2 whole weeks at Auna's home well cave. Even though Auna was only 7 at this time she is the one that taught me how to fish, hunt, make medication, how to use plants for different things, how to clean fish and other kills, how skin animals so i could keep the furs, how to use the sun as a clock and compass, also how to use the stars as a guide, so basically she taught me how to survive in the forest on my own. I am very thankful for her being there for me we became best friends. But there came a day when a tall boy whose skin was the color of bark and hair as green as leafs came to the cave.

.....................................

'Auna Mother Tree sent me for the gal Angel are you home?'

'Oh yes brother Carlo! Be right there, come Angel!' Auna was so very happy jumping with excitement

'Hi' I kicked my self at how weak I sounded

"hiya sweetie' He winked at me and grabbed my arm then Auna hadn't taught me how to fight so I just shrieked very loudly

' I won't hurt you trust me, I'm Auna's brother' he showed his wings then that had been  pulled tightly to his body they looked like butterfly wings with four sections, unlike Auna whose were just long and linear like a willow trees leaf, his were green just like his hair they blended in perfectly, they had very pretty interesting designs on them that faintly glow a brighter green I just adore his wings-

'Wait you like my brothers wings that much?!' Shush Auna! 'Come on hold on a minute I'll go tell Carlo that!' No you don't 'Let go of me!' No, anyway back to the story at hand.

......................................

'I'm going to take you to the Mother Tree' That's when he grabbed me before i could say no and sprang into the sky I heard Auna giggle.

'It's okay promise your so deep into this great forest that no one on the outside world can see you'

'That's not what I'm worried about you know!'

'You can't possibly think I'll drop you?'

'Maybe'

'No'

'Well you could slip and I cou-'

'Not happening'

'But re-'

'Nope'

'But'

'Not going to drop a cutie like you so stop your worrying'

It took about 15 minutes of flight to reach that Mother tree. When he put me down on the ground I longed to be back in the sky again.

'Leave her here with me Carlo'

'As you wish Mother Tree'

I wouldn't let go of his arm I was too scared. The Mother tree was just a huge over sized Hack berry tree with a face in it!!!!! So yeah I wasn't being left alone with that!

'Relax I'll pick you up promise' and with that he left me alone 

'Sit Angel let me explain'

she waited till i sat myself on the ground before she spoke again.

'After Jake came into this forest I realized I needed humans here as well as all the other creatures and beings I have here, I am the mother tree This forest is the life for all forests on this world we are connected. I am home to all sorts of spirits and beings that the outside world has long since forgotten, for example your friend Aunabella isn't human as you probably guessed. I neuter  those who have no place outside this forest, the humans hate them or think they are myth so I'm housing them here until they either want to go back to the outside world or till the outside world can deal with the truth. Jake gave me the idea of also housing humans and human mix breeds also. We came to an agreement with the town I gave them the story of Jake, telling them to read and teach it too children before they turn 13. I then said when ever i call on them they must listen and they must keep their islands forest a secret they agreed. About 12 years ago I called apon them. I had found a mix human breed, a  child half human half I still don't know. I named her Angel well it was pinned to her blanket her parents had died in a forest fire, half way across the world, said child was transported here I sent someone from the village to pick her up. These people said they would raise her I didn't want to raise her in this forest I wanted to let humans Raise her for as long as possible, Then i sent them another message saying I wanted her back seeing how those parents weren't letting her live they sheltered her.'

'I'm her?' I already knew this already deep down I wasn't human well not fully everyone looked at me in a weird way now I knew why but I still wanted to hear it from the Mother Tree.

'Yes you are, so you are welcome to come and go as you please, I have told you all I wanted to say. I will inform you if I get anymore news on who you are.'

'........' I could only stare at that tree there was nothing i could do I felt someone pick me up from behind then life me into the air.

'should I take you back to my sister or do you want to go into the city?'

'City please'

'Sure Cutie'

We went into the city it was cool we spent time in each shop and he pointed out different things from around the lands. I saw many different creatures, Fairy people, animals that talked and animals that stood on two legs, people with tenticles as hair, humans, dragons , people with scales, and so much more!

'It's getting late let's crash at my house'

'Why don't you live with Auna?'

'She is scared of people we have had a rough life so she prefers to be out there but she can look after herself.'

'oh' I yawned not realizing how tired I was I hadn't slept much in two weeks I just fell, I have a bad habit of doing that. 

I woke up in a huge bed with Carlos beside me.

'Morning Cutie'

'Morning'

'Want food?'

'PLEASE?'

'yeah come on Auna will be expecting us' He winked and threw clothes at me.

'Shower you stink'

'Very funny boy, you stink more'

'Yeah I know but you can shower first'

I took my shower then he took his and we were off again he flew me to Auna's. We ate eggs and bacon ! So Yummy! Me and Auna live together now, I'm dating her brother, we all have fun. I still don't know who I am but I have been having weird tingly feelings all over my body and sometimes I set things on fire. So maybe soon I'll learn more but for now this is all I have for you It is pretty late and poor little Auna has fallen asleep I'm going to put her in bed so good bye for now, but remember something please. 

                                                                                         ~All stories carry truth if you search deep enough~

                                              Good bye for now! Hope you enjoyed it, I know I'm not as good as my Gramma at telling stories but hey I try. 

 

 

                                                                               [For Jayden who thinks there is no such thing as 'Fiction']

 

 


End file.
